Un juego de niños
by NoBreathe
Summary: Una tarde aburrida que se soluciona con un juego de niños... ¡Al que Maka no sabe jugar! Como siempre, Soul tendrá que ir en su rescate una vez más, aunque esta vez sea por algo tan simple. ¿Qué pasará cuando los dos se queden a solas? "Oh, vamos, Maka, no seas ingenua..." "Si me has pillado, avisa, maldito" ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar algo tan sencillo? "¡Juguemos al escondite!"


**¡Holaaa!**

**¡Buenas! Hoy, por ser el increíble dieciséis -creo- cumpleaños de DanyNakatsukasa, ¡he decidido escribir este One-shot de (al menos así lo pienso) la pareja preferida de mis lectores! Supongo que no es tan bueno como otros que he podido escribir, pero me parecía una idea entretenida.**

**Oh, por comentar algo del fic, en esta ocasión las edades de nuestros protagonistas son de unos trece o catorce años, no como otras veces en los que han tenido dieciséis o diecisiete. Básicamente, "pre-kishin".**

**Nada más que añadir, solo... ¡feliz cumple! n.n**

**_Acción~_**

* * *

.

¿_Cómo explicarlo? Esto... El mejor "primer escondite"_ _de la historia. De la mía al menos_ -Maka albarn.

_Y pensar que un juego de niños daría para tanto. -Soul Eater Evans._

_._

La tarde se estaba haciendo demasiado eterna. Y eso que estaban haciendo lo que siempre hacían los domingos por la tarde: echar un partidito de baloncesto. Además, se estaba a gusto: el sol de la primavera que se precipitaba sobre Death City calentaba ligeramente los huesos, sin impedir que la brisa refrescara el sudor de sus frentes.

Pero aquello era ya tan... repetitivo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡No puedo más! -Explotó Patty, que se había sentado en un banco hace un buen rato-. ¡Hagamos algo divertido!

No hubo ninguna respuesta. La chica tenía razón. ¡Aquello ya hartaba! Soul era el único que quedaba en la pista, lanzando canastas con parsimonia, sin ganas. El resto, tirados en cualquier parte, se dejaban bañar por el sol.

No podían seguir así. A este paso, habrían desperdiciado una valiosa tarde de fin de semana. Y eso sí que no podía ser.

Pero una exclamación de victoria hizo a todos girar la cabeza hacia Black*Star.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -Y, cómo no, se lo encontraron en lo alto de la canasta.

-Pero, en que momento... -Liz intentó decir, pero se vio interrumpida por una afirmación que pilló a todos desprevenidos.

-¡Juguemos al escondite!

Silencio general. Miradas atónitas y alguna de desdén entre el grupo. Pero una sola pregunta en sus cabezas.

"¿Cómo?".

-¡Sí, chicos, vamos! Aquí cerca hay un gran parque con muchos sitios donde esconderse. ¡Y yo, vuestro señor, os encontraré en menos de lo que canta un gallo!

Hubo un suspiro general de resignación. Ya sabían lo que pasaría ahora: Black*Star se pondría pesado, y todos se verían arrastrados por su infantil idea. Como siempre.

¿Y cómo iba a fallar su intuición? En pocos minutos se vieron en frente de la fuente de ese enorme parque, lleno de árboles y arbustos, además de algunas casetas y columpios. A pocos pasos se encontraba la verja de entrada, de donde, explicó Black, no podrían salir para esconderse.

-Yo contaré aquí hasta cien, y mientras tanto, deberéis...

-Ya sabemos jugar al escondite, tío -le cortó Soul, obviando su explicación.

Pero lo cierto es que no tenía razón. Maka agachó un tanto lo cabeza, intentando zafarse de posibles miradas incómodas. Ella nunca había jugado al escondite, ni de pequeña, ni de mayor. Nunca se había interesado en aquellos juegos, y con las discusiones de sus padres en la infancia, mucho menos. Su cabeza, en aquel entonces, no podía desviarse de su situación familiar. Y ahora, con la "madurez" -de la que algunos allí presentes carecían- y los estudios, ni de lejos se habría propuesto jugar a semejante tontería.

Porque era así como calificaba ella esa clase de juegos. Tonterías, idioteces que quitan tiempo y con las cuales no haces nada de provecho.

-Yo no juego -declaró la chica, dando la espalda al grupo.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -Pidió explicaciones Tsubaki.

-Anda ya, no seas aguafiestas, Maka. No es tan mala idea -Kid la animó, con una sonrisa bienintencionada.

Mientras la discusión se desarrollaba, Soul miraba, dos pasos por detrás y en silencio, a su técnico. La verdad, él tampoco se explicaba su terquedad ante un simple juego. Era verdad que nunca se había interesado del todo por las actividades que realizaban todos juntos fuera del Shibusen, ni siquiera por el baloncesto.

Pero entonces, vio ese temblor en la mirada que se asentaba en sus ojos cuando algo se salía de su control.

"No será...", rondó un instante por su cabeza una ligera idea de lo que allí pasaba.

Se vio sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó, algo más allá:

-Uno... Dos... Tres...

Black*Star ya había empezado a contar. Todos salieron corriendo en cualquier dirección, y Patti reía como una histérica. Entonces, antes de buscar un buen sitio para esconderse, vio que algo fallaba. Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas.

Maka seguía ahí de pie, petrificada. Sentía que el pánico la embargaba. ¿Qué hacía ahora? O mejor dicho, ¿qué había que hacer ahora? No podía quedarse parada. Todo el mundo se había ido corriendo. Pero, ¿adónde? ¿Habría algún punto de encuentro, alguna ruta que seguir?

Preguntas idiotas para cualquiera, menos para ella.

En ese momento, sintió que una mano la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Tropezó con sus propios pies, y por un momento creyó que caía. Pero se estabilizó en el instante en que se vio con las coletas y la gabardina aleteando, y sus pies corriendo, de la mano de Soul.

"Pero ¿qué...?"

Ah, claro. Como siempre, su arma había salido a su rescate.

Aunque aquel hubiera sido el (probablemente) mas innecesario y vergonzoso de todos.

* * *

En un minuto, se vieron en la otra punta del parque. Se habían apresurado a registrar la zona y buscar algún bue sitio para refugiarse de la mirada de Black. Así que, finalmente, encontraron un buen arbusto alejado de los caminos y algo escondido entre árboles.

Soul no dejó de agarrarle la mano hasta que, encogidos de rodillas, se hubieron sentado al refugio de las plantas. Entonces soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-¿En serio, Maka? ¿No te inspiraba nada el hecho de que el juego se llamara "escondite"? -Casi le estaba regañando.

-Uhm... -La verdad, no sabía que responder. Tenía razón, y a la vez no. Él no sabía la angustia que le daba el desconocer a lo que se enfrenta. Además, ¿por qué le iba a dar explicaciones a él? Arrugó el morro y espetó:- ¿Y yo qué iba a saber?

Por supuesto, no era muy convincente. Por no decir pésima excusa. Soul sonrió.

-Pequeña tonta -Susurró, mirando al suelo con una sonrisilla.

Maka se quedó mirando su expresión semi-ausente. ¿"Pequeña"? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba la libertad de llamarla así?

Era extraño. Aquella situación era extraña. Aún no se creía que estuviera haciendo aquello. ¿y por qué no había permanecido firme en su decisión aquella vez, como había hecho el resto de veces en su vida?

Tal vez porque había sido Soul el que mediante ese gesto de ayuda le había pedido, aunque quizá inconscientemente, que se quedara con él.

"Oh, vamos, Maka", se dijo, retirando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. "No seas ingenua".

Pero, la verdad, sí que se estaba haciendo alguna que otra ilusión. Y ahora, se sentía incómoda por eso. Por el hecho de basarse en suposiciones para hacerse ilusiones. Así lo hicieron notar sus rosadas mejillas.

¡Que sólo había sido un comentario, y ya estaba imaginando cosas extrañas...!

Aunque, la verdad, no era la primera vez que pensaba en Soul de esa manera. En alguna ocasión, cuando lo había visto salir de la ducha envuelto en la toalla, o tocando el piano en la escuela... Sensaciones como esa habían cosquilleado su pecho.

Y mientras, Soul se desvivía por evitar decir algo innecesario, como "te quiero, Maka. Desde siempre", o cosas como esas. Sabía que, si lo decía, la acabaría pifiando de mala manera. Se imaginaba a Maka huyendo de él, renegando de él, o simplemente, renunciando a continuar siendo su técnico por esa razón.

Y eso sí que le haría daño. Más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Echó un vistazo a su compañera, que no había dicho palabra desde hacía un rato. ¿Estaría tratando de escuchar algo allá afuera?

Oh, no. No, no, no.

"Maka, no me hagas esto...", pensó.

Su maestra de armas miraba al frente, pero concentrada en parecer natural, mientras sus mejillas la delataban por completo. El chico cortó la respiración por un momento. Nunca se hubiera esperado esa expresión de su estirada compañera.

Era monísima.

Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Se echó una mano al pecho, ahora él tratando también de relajarse.

¿En qué momento había empezado aquella absurda situación de sonrojos?

* * *

-Ochenta y cin... ¡Cien! -Exclamó Black*Star, levantando la mirada de su lugar, y acudiendo a toda prisa a poner patas arriba el parque entero. Primero, un vistazo a todo su alrededor: la plaza más grande de todo el parque. Luego, alguna que otra mirada más detenida entre bancos y árboles.

Y después, a registrar todos los caminos que de allí partían.

Decidió irse por el de la derecha. Echó miradas a ambas orillas del camino: bajo cada planta, entre cada arenal por allí disperso... Los niños lo miraban con desconfianza, y susurraban entre ellos cada vez que lo veían buscar con tanto ímpetu.

Pero entonces, se lo ocurrió la genial idea de mirar hacia arriba. Y allí estaba.

Tsubaki, amarrada entre ramas, como la ninja que había llegado a ser. De hecho, ofrecía a su compañero una vista, ¿cómo decirlo...?_ Privilegiada. _

Miraba al frente, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Black. Pero él tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención.

Estaba mirándola, con la boca abierta por el hecho de estar mirando hacia arriba (y otras razones que creo son deducibles...) y poco le faltaba para empezar a sangrar por la nariz.

Pero Tsubaki no tardó en darse cuenta. Con la expresión desencajada, bajó _ipso facto_ del árbol, y le encajó al chico un rodillazo en el estómago.

-Si me has pillado, avisas, maldito... -Dijo entre dientes, tratando de contenerse delante de los niños.

Ahora, pillaban los dos. Así que se dividieron para buscar entre los dos e ir más rápido.

Aunque esta vez, la velocidad no fue la clave.

-¿Pero qué...?

Black*Star miraba fijamente a Patty, que se había "escondido" tras una farola, y permanecía erguida como tal, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos muy pegados al cuerpo.

-Patty, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Si no lo veo yo a él, no me ve él a mí... -Se repetía, cruzando los dedos índice y corazón de las manos.

-Patty, que sí te veo -le explicaba Black, bastante incómodo por la "estupidez" de Patty.

-¡Jo! -Se lamentó, relajando los músculos y uniéndose al grupo de descalificados.

Mientras tanto, Tsubaki había descubierto a Liz tras un parterre de pinos enanos paralelo a la farola. Sí, y lo raro es que no se había molestado en agachar la cabeza. Pero pronto entendió las razones cuando vio a Kid salir de un salto de su sitio, entre ambos sitios, realmente enfadado.

-¡Habéis roto mi simétrico escondite! ¡Escoria!

-Pero Kid -Black*Star dijo-, eso ni es un escondite ni es nada...

-Cállate -gritó a pleno pulmón, generando murmullos en la gente a su alrededor.

Y otro escándalo más a la lista de desvaríos del Shinigami.

* * *

En el arbusto, la tensión seguía. Parecía que no venía nadie a buscarles. Y los segundos, eternos, pasaban. Estaban incómodos, nerviosos, y Soul en especial, pensando algo muy seriamente: dejar las cosas claras. Después de la carita que había visto en su técnico por sus palabras, había crecido en su pecho una esperanza.

¿Y si ella, en el fondo...?

-Maka, yo... -Se lanzó, pero un murmullo de pasos cerca de ellos los sobresaltó; ante eso, Maka se puso muy nerviosa, y por hacer callar a Soul, le plantó la mano en la boca y lo acercó hacia sí para agacharse un tanto más. Soul trató de escapar, sobresaltado, agobiado por no poder hablar, balbuceando cosas, pero Maka, con su mano libre, acercó el índice a sus labios y, en un gesto silencioso, pidió silencio.

Dios mío, Soul se iba a volver loco.

Esa expresión de adrenalina en su rostro, la respiración acelerada, así como el corazón (que lo tenía justo en su oreja). Cómo se notaba que nunca había probado esto.

Y, en cierto modo, le hacía feliz. Poder compartir esos momentos juntos, por mucho que ahora su posición no fuera la mejor de todas. ¿O sí? Lo pensó un momento: podía verle la cara, sus preciosos ojos alterados por los nervios, y, bueno, donde apoyaba la cabeza... Pese a que no era el mejor pecho de todos, no estaba mal, se dijo.

-¡Kyahaaa! -Escucharon la exclamación de Black*Star llegando-. ¡Ya podéis salir, simples mortales! ¡Sois hombres muertos!

A la chica por pocas le había dado algo por culpa de ese grito. Así que Soul había reaccionado rápido y le había puesto la mano en la boca a ella también. Así, su postura era aún más extraña de lo que era ya de por sí.

-Vaya, ¿no salís?... -Silencio. Los pechos de los dos escondidos se alzaban con las respiraciones más calmadas-. Bueno, pues me tendré que ir...

Pero de repente se escuchó un murmullo de hojas agitadas. Los dos giraron sus cabezas, semi envueltas en las manos del otro, hacia su izquierda; Black había abierto de golpe un arbusto algo más adelantado que el suyo, y asomaba la cabeza. Soul empujó el cuerpo de Maka hacia abajo para que sus cabezas no pudieran ser vistas, quedando tumbado encima de ella.

-¿Eehh? Estaba seguro de que habría alguien allí...

Y otra vez silencio. Tras unos minutos de prudencia, respiraron hondo y retiraron las manos del otro. Pero, para sorpresa de Maka, Soul no se levantó de su regazo. De hecho, había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Soul? ¿Qué haces? Levanta, ya no hay nadie...

-Estoy a gusto así.

Maka pensó por un momento sobre sus palabras. "¿Y qué narices significa eso, Soul?", se preguntó, un tanto desesperada por el comportamiento de éste.

-Soul, no seas infantil. ¿Por qué estás así de raro?

Soul abrió un ojillo para mirarla.

-¿Raro? Bueno, podría ser una palabra para decirlo...

Se levantó para mirarla de frente. Parecía un poco mosqueada, como intentando leer a través de su arma. Pero no lo conseguía, y eso la enfadaba más y más. Los ojos le volvían a temblar de impotencia. Y Soul conocía esa mirada como la palma de su mano.

-Estás distinto -intervino ella, con voz queda-. ¿Por qué, si he dicho que no iba a jugar, me has arrastrado a hacerlo? Tú no eres así. Tú simplemente escuchas y observas. A ti te da igual todo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Maka, Maka -dijo, con una media sonrisa, negando, divertido-, estás equivocada: tú sí querías jugar. Si no, ¿por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa cuando Black se ha puesto a contar?

Maka se impactó por esa información. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía su lógica.

Pero seguía pareciéndole extraño.

Ya estaba sintiendo el calor en las mejillas por la vergüenza de no saber jugar a un juego como ese.

-A-Aun así estás raro.

-Ay, qué mona, ahora tartamudea -rió suavemente.

-¡No te burles de mí! O me explicas lo que te pasa o-

Maka calló al instante. Soul se le había acercado un poco más, y apenas había ya espacio entre ellos. Sus latidos volvieron a acelerarse.

-¿Que qué me pasa? -Se frotó el pelo; estaba dispuesto a contarlo todo, pero la pondría a prueba. Él aún no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella.

Maka estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Ya el juego le daba igual. Quería saber qué estaba pasando con su arma.

-Maka -llamó su atención, repentinamente serio-... Si yo te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿volverías a dirigirme la palabra?

Silencio. El silencio que siempre había temido Soul. La mirada se le fue emborronando de desilusión, de dolor. Su silencio era la peor de las torturas.

Pero ella no había quitado la mirada de él en ningún momento.

-Sí. Sí que volvería a hablarte.

-¿Y qué me dirías?

Maka volvió a callar. ¿Qué clase de test era ese?

-¿Qué tendría que decirte? -Se lanzó.

-Quizás nada, tienes razón.

-¡Soul, estás mu-muy raro! -Maka había empezado a temblar un poco, y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar-. ¡No te entiendo!

Pero en realidad, Maka parecía comprenderle. Y era lo que más miedo le daba.

-Pues voy a explicártelo...

Se abalanzó. Maka no tuvo tiempo de pararse a reaccionar. Y un delicado beso fue a colarse entre sus labios. Calidez, delicadeza, setimiento. Una bola de muchas cosas fue a llegar a su pecho. Sintió la mano de Soul sostenerle con cuidado la barbilla, pese a que ella no hubiera respondido al beso. Aun así, Soul no retiró sus labios hasta después de un instante que le pareció eterno.

Y Maka seguía mirándole, atónita.

-Yo ya te lo he dicho. Ahora, vamos: háblame. Me has prometido que lo harías.

Pero Maka sólo miraba. Soul sonrió, cansado, triste, y se hundió de hombros.

Y más de ese silencio tan pesado.

-Si no vas a responder, ¿por qué me mientes? -Las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos-. Creía que podría confiar en tus palabr-

De un momento a otro, se vio envuelto en los brazos de Maka, y un potente beso inundaba todo su ser. Automáticamente, le devolvió el abrazo y el beso con cariño, con felicidad. De esa felicidad que sólo se puede expresar en un beso.

En ese momento, se sintió completo. Entero. Perfecto. Quizá sin palabras para expresarse.

Y cuando Maka se separó de él, con la mirada aún temblando de la extraña emoción, dijo:

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

En ese momento, Soul comprendió que Maka era tan simple cono lo era él, o más. Es decir, tremendamente complicada de entender.

Sonrió con sincera euforia, y se abrazaron con fuerza. Pero notó que algo no andaba bien en ella.

-Maka, ¿por qué sigues alterada?

-Soul... estoy confusa... Tengo miedo -explicó.

Él soltó una carcajada seca, siempre susurrando.

-¿De qué? ¿De enamorarte? ¿Es que acaso también es tu primera vez en este juego?

Maka le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo, avergonzada.

-Pues es muy fácil -dijo, mientras cogía un mechón de su pelo, ahora alborotado-: Yo te hago reír, te doy caricias, juego con tu pelo, así; te consuelo cuando llores, te animo cuando te haga falta, te beso, te doy seguridad y abrigo. Y tú, a cambio, sólo tienes que consentírmelo.

Maka sonrió, acercándose a la cabeza de Soul y quedando frente contra frente, abrazados de la cintura, coordinando sus respiraciones.

Y otro beso, lento y cálido, los embriagó de nuevo.

Hasta que algo los sobresaltó:

-OOOOOOye! ¡Soul! -Los chicos lo estaban buscando. Pero, como siempre, el que más gritaba era su amigo el del pelo azul-. Vale, ganaste tú. ¡Sal ya! ¡¿Hola?!

-Sí, sí, deja de chillar... -Se levantó, y justo después lo hizo Maka.

-¿Cómo? Maka, ¿pero tú no te habías ido porque no querías jugar?

-Se ve que he cambiado de idea -le contestó, sacando la lengua juguetonamente, y después, exclamó-: ¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos, Soul! ¡Ganamos!

De verdad que en ese momento parecía una niña pequeña, prácticamente pegando botes de la alegría. Se le veía radiante, contenta y viva.

Y nada más que por eso, Soul ya era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pero no sólo eso: habían ganado otro juego más. El juego de sus alocados corazones.

El más importante de todos los juegos.

De repente, vio cómo Maka lo miraba con una pizca de picardía, como provocándole. Pero a la vez, aquello decía:

"este es nuestro secretillo".

Y Soul le hizo la señal del OK con ímpetu, sonriente.

A partir de ahora, sería su niña pequeña.

-FIN-

.

* * *

**Bueeeno, ¿que te ha parecido? ¿Largo? Lo sé. Quizá demasiado. Pero bueno...**

**¿Bueno? No sé. Quizá he hecho otros mejores. De todas formas no me disgusta. De momento...**

**Déjame algún review, sólo por saber que alguien me lee. ¡Yo, Carmen, alias NoBreathe, hago un llamado a todas esas personas silenciosas de FanFiction a que alcen la voz en un review!**

**Así que nada, muchos saludos de fresas con nata :D**


End file.
